As the demand for microfabrication of semiconductor devices or MEMS increases, not only a conventional photolithography technology but also a microfabrication technology in which an uncured resin on a substrate (wafer) is molded by a mold to thereby form a resin pattern on the substrate have been receiving attention. This technology is also referred to as an “imprint technology”, by which a fine structure with dimensions of a few nanometers can be formed on a substrate. One example of imprint technologies includes a photo-curing method. An imprint apparatus employing the photo-curing method first applies an ultraviolet curable resin (imprint material, photocurable resin) to a shot region (imprint region) on a substrate. Next, the resin (uncured resin) is molded by a mold. After the ultraviolet curable resin is irradiated with ultraviolet light for curing, the cured resin is released from the mold, whereby a resin pattern is formed on a substrate. In particular, the imprint apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 causes an alignment detection system to detect a shot that is present on the peripheral region of a substrate, on which no alignment mark is missing from among the alignment marks on shots, in advance when a pattern is formed on the shots (peripheral shots) present on the peripheral region of the substrate.